Perfume Sneezes
by PrincessSara1998
Summary: Tootie starts to sneeze after Petunia sprays her with perfume.


Tootie cringed slightly as Petunia brushed the tangles out of her ponytails. She just couldn't help herself; every time she brushed her hair or someone else did it for her, it hurt at least a little. But she tried to deal with it as best as she could, so as to not give Petunia a hard time.

"Are we almost done with this, Petunia?" Tootie asked.

"Yeah, almost," Petunia replied. "I'll be done as soon as I put on the finishing touches."

Tootie had been asked to try on a dress that Petunia and Giggles had been designing. The dress was short-sleeved, made with high quality satin, and felt cool and soft to the touch. Aside from white, there were only two colors used for the dress, and those were light blue and light purple. And it just happened to be small enough for Tootie to try on, so they invited her over so that she could do so. So far, Tootie seemed to like this dress. By the way, Giggles was in the living room while Petunia did most of the "dolling up."

Once she was finished brushing Tootie's hair, Petunia nodded to herself in satisfaction. She put down her hairbrush and picked up a bottle of perfume, which had a classic rubber ball atomizer on the top of it. She then looked over at Tootie and showed her the perfume she was holding.

"I made this perfume myself," Petunia pointed out, "out of only the most fragrant of my flowers."

"Um..." Tootie didn't know what to say. She had never worn perfume before; she had only smelled it slightly whenever she was around Petunia, and the scent would tickle her nose quite a lot. She couldn't bring herself to ask not to wear the perfume, however, since she was afraid of hurting Petunia's feelings.

Then, before Tootie could get another word out of her mouth, Petunia pressed the rubber ball on the perfume bottle and sprayed perfume into Tootie's face. The little girl winced in surprise as the pink mist entered her face. It didn't smell bad at all, but true to Petunia's word, it was pretty strong... and some of the perfume went right up Tootie's nose.

Tootie's eyes widened and her pupils shrunk. Her nose stopped moving for a moment, and then started to twitch. Her nostrils flared slightly, and a small amount of tears began to form in her eyes. The perfume was tickling her nose, on both the outside and the inside. The insides of her nose itched a lot more, however, and burned slightly, too. Her breath hitched as she felt a sneeze building up.

"Aaaah, haaaaaah..." Tootie's eyelids lowered as she tilted her neck back slightly with each inhale. "HaaaaaaaaaAHH..."

"Well, what do you think?" Petunia wanted to know, but other than some more gasps, she didn't get a response. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Presumably, she either didn't know what was going to happen, didn't believe it, or both. "Tootie?"

"AaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHH...!"

With an even louder inhale than before, Tootie tilted her neck even further back as her eyes shut tight. Her nostrils were flaring to almost twice their normal size, and the bottoms of her glasses were filling with allergic tears. When Petunia finally got the message, she quickly backed out of the way, putting her perfume down for the moment. And not long afterward, Tootie finally let out the sneeze.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Tootie shot her upper body forwards as the sneeze exploded from her. It was much louder than Tootie and Petunia were used to, and it sounded wet, but to Petunia's slight relief, there was no visible mucus. Just a good amount of saliva spraying from Tootie's mouth. That was still rather disgusting, but not as much as mucus, and Petunia was glad that she didn't get sprayed.

Tootie recovered from her sneeze, but her eyes were still filling with tears, and her nose had turned a pinkish shade. She sniffled and rubbed her nose cutely with her forefinger. Petunia stood where she was, looking shocked.

"Oh, my. Bless you," Petunia said.

"Thadks..." Tootie continued to rub her nose. She sounded a little stuffy due to her harsh sneeze.

"Are you alright?" Petunia was a bit concerned for Tootie now that she had sneezed like that.

"Um, a little..." Tootie sniffled again, but her nose twitched again. She could still smell the perfume that Petunia had sprayed her with. She couldn't help but inhale again. "Aaaah..."

Tootie tilted her upper body back a little, and her nostrils began to flare up again, more noticeably this time. Petunia looked at her in curiosity at first, but then she winced in fear as she quickly realized what was going to happen. She went up to Tootie and placed one of her forefingers underneath her nose.

"Aaaaah, haaaaaah..." Tootie continued to inhale, despite that Petunia was trying to stop her from sneezing. Not only did the perfume smell strong enough to make her nose tickle, but Petunia's own sweet scent bothered it even more. "I, I'm gonna... HaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHH...!"

Only when Tootie failed to make out her warning did Petunia realize that this wasn't working. She hastily pulled her forefinger away from Tootie's nose and backed up again. As soon as she felt that happen, Tootie turned her head away from Petunia, and then took a final inhale. Her nostrils flared widely for a brief moment until she exploded.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-SHYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

To Tootie's internal surprise, this sneeze was an unexpected double, with large amounts of spit shooting out of her mouth. Petunia cringed as she watched all of this happen. As far as she was concerned, she'd never seen her sneeze like that. As gross as it was to her, it almost seemed "out-of-character" for her to do.

Sniffling loudly, Tootie rubbed under her pink nose with her forefinger. She felt like the insides of her nose were running constantly, but she wasn't surprised. Big and loud sneezes like the ones she had just let out had a good reason to leave her nose running. Petunia would have been glad that Tootie didn't spray her, again, but she was more concerned about her friend. She took out a tissue, walked over to Tootie and offered her the tissue.

"Bless you!" Petunia said.

Tootie responded with another loud sniffle and some more nose-rubbing. But when she saw the tissue that Petunia was giving her, she accepted it and blew her nose loudly. And not long after that, she had to sneeze again. This one was presumably from the nose-blow itself, or from how sensitive her nose had become.

"AaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Petunia cringed again as Tootie exploded with another loud sneeze, directly into the tissue this time. Tootie removed her tissue, and then rubbed her nose slowly, one time, with her forefinger. This was a lot less than when she usually rubbed her nose, because she had to clear it again. Pulling her forefinger away from her face, she again blew her nose, but tried to do it less harshly this time. Luckily, this didn't make her sneeze again, but there was still a weak tickle deep in her nasal passages. Tootie wiped her nose a few times with her tissue, in order to make up for how little she rubbed her nose moments ago.

"Bless you, Tootie," Petunia said. She sounded shocked, but still managed to make her blessing sound polite.

"Thadk you..." Tootie sniffled a few times as she continued to wipe her itchy nose.

"Are you feeling alright? Those were some sneezes you did there..." Petunia tried her best not to make that sound too disgusted, but Tootie could tell what she was feeling.

"Yeah, but that perfube is gividg be the sdeezes..." Tootie sounded even stuffier than the last time she had spoke, not counting her sneezes.

"I am so sorry I sprayed it into your face like that," Petunia apologized. "I didn't know it would affect you like this."

"It's alright, but... HaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" Tootie suddenly tilted her neck back, and then threw one of her hands over her mouth. She tried to stifle this next sneeze, but she failed. "CHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW! Ughhh..." Tootie pulled her hand away from her mouth and continued wiping her nose with her tissue. She tried to blow her nose again, but it didn't do much to help. "You could've just asked if I wadted sobe first..."

"I'm still sorry, Tootie," said Petunia. "If it helps, I won't put any more on you."

"Yes, please." Tootie nodded a little, and then stood up from the chair she had been sitting on. She made her way toward the door, sniffling repeatedly along the way.

"By the way, how do you like that dress?" Petunia wanted to know. "If you like it, you can keep it on while we make another one for you to keep."

"It's cute, I like it," Tootie replied. "But I…" She sniffled loudly. "...dod't really wadt to focus od it right dow..."

"Well, all right, if you say so."

Tootie sighed to herself as she kept rubbing her nose. Not only was it still pink, it was still stuffed up due to her constant sneezing, and still itchy due to the perfume Petunia had sprayed onto her. Tootie sniffled sharply, but the scent of the perfume wafted into her nostrils, tickling them and the insides of her nose along the way.

"Aaaaah, aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh..." Tootie rubbed her nose several times with her forefinger, but it was no use. Her nose was still tickling constantly, and the urge to sneeze was growing by the second. She quickly pulled her forefinger away and tilted her neck back. Her nose was quivering in irritation and her nostrils were flaring up to almost three times their normal size.

"AAAAAAAAH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Tootie shot her neck forwards as she let out another explosive sneeze. This time, however, the poor girl's nose turned a bright red as the sneeze expelled a good amount of clear mucus from her nostrils. By the time she had caught her breath, a small amount of mucus was leaking out of her nose. She wanted to blow her nose again, but the tissue she had used was soaked with her phlegm. Tootie sniffled wetly as she rubbed under her nose with her forefinger.

"Bless you," Petunia said as she handed Tootie another tissue.

Still rubbing her nose, Tootie turned her head to the side for a moment to see what Petunia was offering her. She took it from her, turned away from her and blew her nose into the tissue. The mucus that was escaping from her nostrils was now cleared, but the insides still felt a bit runny. Tootie couldn't help but wipe her nose a few times after she was done blowing.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" asked Petunia.

"Yeah, I thidk I'll be fide..." Tootie wiped her face with the back of her hand, trying to get the perfume off her face. She got some of it off, but smeared a bit of it onto her face. Her nose began to tickle again, but she didn't want to release another one of her loud sneezes.

"Aaaah, haaaaaah…"

Tootie inhaled twice, tilting her upper body back, and then she pressed the side of her forefinger underneath her nose. Instead of stopping the sneeze, however, this caused the sneeze itself to weaken, without keeping it from coming out. Tootie sent herself into a sneezing fit of her normal, smaller sneezes.

"Hah-chew! Ah-tchyew! Choo! Aaah… Ah-shew! Heh-chyew!"

Unlike those louder, larger sneezes that Tootie had been releasing, these sneezes were completely clean. They were a bit painful to release, however. Petunia stood where she was, looking at Tootie in concern as her sneezing continued.

"Haah-shyew! Ah-chew! Heh… Hah…" Tootie pressed her forefinger harder underneath her nose, trying to stop anymore sneezes from coming. But her nose was just so irritated that the sneeze exploded from her anyway.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH- TSHYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!"

Tootie shot her upper body forward as she released the final sneeze, blowing her forefinger away from her nose. She expelled a good amount of mucus from her nose, and her nose started running again. Tootie sniffled loudly as she rubbed her red nose with her forefinger.

"Bless you… again." Petunia blessed her, sounding almost annoyed that she hadn't stopped sneezing.

"Thank you," Tootie responded as she continued to rub her nose. She brought her tissue up to her face and blew her nose again. Her nose stopped running, but still felt a little ticklish due to the perfume.

"Ugh…" Tootie wiped her nose with her tissue, looking cute as she did so. "I didn't know perfume could make me so sneezy…"

With that, she walked out of the room. Along the way, she kept sniffling constantly. She couldn't help herself, her nose felt pretty runny due to the scent of the perfume. By the time she had gotten to the living room, another sneeze was already sneaking up on her.

"Heh… Ah…" Tootie tilted her neck back and covered her nose with her tissue. It didn't work, and she let out a louder version of her normal sneeze. "HAH-TCHEW!"

"Bless you," Giggles said as Tootie rubbed her nose with her forefinger. "Hey, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah…" Tootie responded in a stuffy voice, followed by a loud sniffle. She rubbed her nose with her already-used tissue.

"Are you sure?" Giggles asked, raising an eyebrow. "You almost sound like you're catching a cold."

As Tootie continued to rub her nose, Petunia entered, having heard what Giggles had said.

"Sorry, Tootie's a little sneezy," said Petunia. "I think she's allergic to my perfume."

"I kind of feel like I'm catching a cold, though…" Tootie sniffled loudly, but then her nostrils flared up in irritation. That sniffle alone was enough to tickle her nose, and she had to sneeze again.

"Ah… HEEEEH-SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!"

Before Tootie was done releasing her wet sneeze, her nose had started running again. She blew her nose and rubbed it with her tissue.

"Bless you, Tootie," Giggles said. "I'm so sorry you're like this…"

"It's okay, I'll be fine," Tootie tried to reassure her. She continued to rub her nose. "I don't really mind sdeezing."

"By the way, that dress looks beautiful on you!" said Giggles. "Would you like one of your own?"

"Thank you, but maybe later…" Tootie pulled her tissue away from her nose, looked at it for a moment, and then threw it away. She tried to rub her perfume off her face. "I'm a little too sdeezy right now."

"Oh, okay." Giggles nodded in understanding. "Well, if you change your mind, just let one of us know."

Tootie slowly went over to the couch and sat down on it. She continued to sniffle as she did so. Petunia walked up to her, pulled out a box of tissues and placed it by Tootie's side.

"As soon as you feel better, you can keep trying our dresses on," said Petunia.

"Okay, thank you," Tootie said.

Petunia walked away from Tootie to give her some time alone. The smell of perfume on Tootie's face wasn't as strong now, but Tootie's nose could still sense it being there. Her nostrils started to twitch again, and she sighed to herself in dismay. She was going to sneeze again.

"Aaaah… Aaaaaaaahhhhh… HAH…" She pulled a tissue out of the box close to her and covered her nose with the tissue. "TCHYEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!"

Tootie almost appeared to be blowing her nose as she released the sneeze. She then recovered, sniffled and rubbed her nose with her forefinger a couple of times. She blew her nose into the tissue to clear her nasal passages, and then started wiping her nose again.

This might have been one of the most sneeze-filled days Tootie had had.


End file.
